The Law Above
by DarkDarsi
Summary: There are two ponies that can do whatever they want, because they operate outside the law of equestria but not outside the law of good. There is one filly that is never safe but if she ever where harmed, well, not ever the combined power of Celestia, Luna, the Elements, Discord and Chrysalis could help the one who did it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (BMLP)**

It was a beautiful clear day and Fluttershy was walking along the edge of the Ever Free Forrest

"I must do it sometime. I must be brave." she looked toward the Forrest and as if on cue a screech went through the air. Fluttershy was off in a flash.

:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-

2 hours later:

Fluttershy was just starting to calm down when there was a loud knocking that almost put her in the same state of panic as before, had a friendly voice called out.

" Fluttershy are ya home?"

"um, I-I-I'll be right there A-Applejack"

When Fluttershy opened the door Applejack immediately asked

"Are ya okay Fluttershy? We could here that screech from the other side of town, we where settling every pony in town an' almost forgot to see if ya were alright"

"I'm f-f-fine t-t-thanks a-a-Applejack" Fluttershy stuttered

"Well if ya sure, I'll be headin' back to the farm now"

"t-t-Thanks for dropping by"

:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-

After Applejack had left Fluttershy made herself and the few animals she had left lunch. The little white rabbit next to her was looking around at the empty cages.

"I miss them too Angle, but they were all ready to go home. Well, it was good while it lasted." she sighed.

Knock knock knock.

"hmm, who could that be?" Fluttershy said while walking over to the door.

Opening it she was greeted with the sight of a small filly huddled up in a ball, eyes clamped shut behind her hooves. There was some small purple particles floating down, slowly disappearing.

"Oh, umm, Hello there, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked quietly, the filly didn't answer at first, but the she coward a little more,

"Please don't harvest me, I don,t hold any adam" she said in a small but echoed voice.

"Harvest? What's that?Why are you scared?"

"I... I ... I..." the filly started to say, but when she removed her hoof and peeked at Flutershy she gasped and smiled, immediately perking up,

"Your an angel! En said I'd find an angel"she said excitedly

"An angel? No I'm a Pegasus, like you" Fluttershy replied now a bit confused

"I'm not an angel, I'm Little Sister. You glow, you glow bright, you glow kindness"

"Umm, thank you? Umm, what are you doing here?"

"Miss H and En have been trying to keep me safe, but then they said that they couldn't, I was sad, then En told us he knew were we could find trustworthy ponies, then after some talking he took my hoof told me not to be afraid, he told me I'd find angels. En brought here and left."

"Wait, you've been left here?"

"En said leaving was safer for me"

Rain starts falling.

"Oh no, come inside dear"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! We don't want you to catch a cold"

Fluttershy voice was full of concern as she brought the filly inside and closed the door.

"Now then, what's your name dear?"

Fluttershy asked lovingly

"Umm, my name? I ..."

Thunder sounded throughout the cottage, scaring both the pegasus

"Epp" they shrieked in unison before jumping behind the couch and clinging to each other, and sometime during the storm they fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The Law Above Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to put this in last chapter, this is technically a crossover fic but as it only borrows character powers and names, I thought I would just leave it in MLP, it will contain Bioshock and , yes I am serious, Minecraft. If you don't like authors notes please tell me in the reviews (wink wink, nudge nudge).

:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-

Fluttershy awoke the morning after the storm with empty arms.

"Well, that was a strange dream. I wonder why I dreamt of that for?"

As she was thinking she noticed a lovely smell, she got up and walked to the kitchen, there she saw the little filly cooking a lovely looking dish. The filly noticed Fluttershy.

"Oh, good morning Kind Angel, I asked your bunny about if I could cook and what I could cook with, I hope you don't mind, I made breakfast"

"Um, no, it's alright, um, can I ask you some questions, I mean you don't have to but, umm"

"I'll answer any question you want, Kind Angel. Oh but first where are the plates, the food is ready"

Fluttershy got out some plates

"Here you are"

"Thank you Kind Angel"

The filly said as she started spooning some of the dish on a plate.

"Um, My name is Fluttershy, if you want to call me that instead of angel"

"Oh, ok" the filly said sadly as she finished distributing the meal between them.

"Here you are Ki... I mean, Miss Fluttershy"

"Umm, thank you" Fluttershy took a mouthful of the dish."Wow! This is delicious! Umm, what is it?"

"I don't know, Miss H taught me how to make it"

"Who is Miss H?"

"She's Big Sister. I don't know if we're actually related but she cares for me just like a real big sister, or maybe even a mother."

"Well I think we should go see some of my friends, they may have seen her, umm, you also mentioned someone else"

"Oh yeah, En, he's called the Ender Brother, he can be real scary and mean to people but only if there mean to me, he's the one that put me here"

"Oh ok, umm, we should be going now, Sugar Cube Corner should be opening soon and I think that if any pony knows about new ponies its Pinkie"

"Wait, we're going into town? With all the ponies, but it's dangerous."

"Why would it be dangerous?"

"There are lots of bad ponies, sometimes they try to grab me, En and Miss H would protect me but now there not here"

"Don't worry, there are no bad ponies in Ponyville, I'll look after you"

The filly nodded.

"Ok then, we'll head off in... Wait, I don't your name!"

"Umm, Little Sister"

"Um Ok, if that's what you me to call you"

"Yes please"

"Ok let's head off"

:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-

Half an hour later, they arrived at Sugar Cube Corner and were immediately greeted by Pinkie Pie

"HI FLUTTERSHY, I DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU HERE BUT I'M SO GLAD YOUR HERE! HEY WHO'S THAT? WHY ARE HER EYES YELLOW? WHY DOES SHE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT? WHY IS DARSI MAKING ME SPEAK IN CAPITALS?"

"Umm, Hi Pinky, umm, this is, umm, Little Sister an..."

"OH MY SUGAR STARS, YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU HAD A SISTER!* GAAAAAAASP* WE NEED TO HAVE A PARTY!"

Pinky Pie then dashed off to organise the party.

"Oh, well, umm, maybe Rarity will know if someone new is in town"

Fluttershy said nervously

"WOW, Two Angels!" An exited Little Sister said, still gazing off in the direction Pinky ran.

"Two?" Fluttershy ask in curious tone.

"Yeah, you, Kindness, and Laughter, the one who just left" Sister replied happily.

'I wonder' Flutershy thought to herself. Before telling Sister,

"Well lets go to Rarity's now"

"Ok" came a chirpy reply.

:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/

They arrived at the Carousal Bouquet they found Rainbow Dash walking passed, she noticed Fluttershy and walked up to the shy mare and said

"Hey Fluttershy, You lookin' for Rarity?"

"Umm, Yes, have you seen her? "

"Yeah she's with Applejack, there looking after the CMC, I was just headin' over there myself, wanna tag along"

"Umm, Ok, oh and , umm, this is Little Sister, we're looking for her carers"

Rainbow Dash finally spotted the little yellow eyed filly.

"Hey there" she said warmly

Little Sister was putting on a grin that could be competition for Pinky Pie

"I think I know why En chose to leave me here, Kindness, Laughter and now a Loyal Angel"

"What?" Rainbow Dash said rather plainly, a blank look on her face.

"Hmm, Rainbow, umm, can you go get Twilight, if your not to busy that is"

"Fluttershy you know I'd do anything for you. Where am I brining her?"

"Well, umm, if Applejack doesn't mind, umm, I would like to have a, umm, little meeting, umm, if everyone doesn't mind that is"

"Ok, meeting at Sweet Apple Acres, got it, see ya 'round 'Shy"

Rainbow zoomed off, leaving a rainbow trail behind a cyan blur.

Fluttershy motioned for Little Sister to follow and started towards the farm.

:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-

A/N:

May take a while to get chapter 3 up, I am starting on a story that involves many people from the YouTube and Brony community.

Yes I made reference to myself in this.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Law Above Chapter 3**

:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/-:/

They arrived at Sweet Apple Acres just before lunch and were greeted by Granny Smith,

"Why hello there dearies, Your just in time for lunch" she said in her old loving grandma voice,

"That is if I could find anyone but Big Mac"

As if on cue a deep manly voice rang out,

"Hey Granny, Ah found tha girls"

Big Mac walks out from around the corner of the house.

"Ahh! Brute!" Little Sister gasped as she ducked behind Fluttershy,

"What? No, this is Big Macintosh, he's even less likely to hurt you then Angel Bunny" Fluttershy said comfortingly,

"Ah prefer Big Mac and Ah may not have the highest education but Ah am not a brute" he said in an offended tone,

"Sorry, I only saw how big you were, your red coat and the, umm" she said pointing her neck, before continuing,

"I didn't realise you we're a pony, I'm sorry"

"Eeeup" Big Mac said with a confused look before turning and walking away, saying

"Any way, the girls are inside makin' lunch"

"Thank you Big Mac" Granny said. She then turned to Little Sister, who was deep in thought, and asked,

"Now what would a filly like yourself know about the brutes. I haven't seen one since they were pushed into the forests, and that was nearly 60 years ago!"

"I'd rather not talk about it. En was hurt, I don't like remembering him hurt" she said as she held back some tears.

"Oh, well then ya don't have to talk about if ya don't wanna. Come on dear, I'll introduce ya to me granddaughter and 'er friends"

-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:

After some introductions, every pony had something to eat and drink.

The CMC took Little Sister to eat under tree near the house.

"So, You were introduce to us as Little Sister, but what's your real name?" Scootaloo asked bluntly.

"My real name? I don't think I have one. Or at least I can't remember it. I don't think En and Miss H knew it either. I've always been called Little Sister"

"Well instead of that, what'll we call ya?" Applebloom asked.

"I don't know" answered Little Sister

Then Sweetie Belle said,

"Well, how about we just shorten your name for now?"

"Shorten it to what?"

"Lils" she said matter-of-factly.

-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-

After a short while, all the girls were heading inside to wash their plates.

They had just finished when Fluttershy came in,

"Oh there you are Little Sister"

"Hi Miss Fluttershy! The girls here have been kind enough to give me a nick name"

"Oh really? That's sweet of you three, thank you"

"Don't ya wanna to hear what it is?"

"Yes please girls"

"We're gonna call her Lils" said Scootaloo

"Sweetie Bell came up with it" Lils points out.

"Oh, lovely, umm, do you mind if I call you that as well?"

"Not at all Miss Fluttershy"

"Great, now can you come with me for a little bit, if you don't mind"

"Of course Miss Fluttershy"

They walked out to the barn where Everyone was gathered.

"Ok Fluttershy, YOU called us here, so what ever it is must be important, right?

"Well, umm, I'm not too sure. You see Little Sister here sees us as, umm, 'Angels', umm, Lil's, What angels do you see"

Lil's giggles a little before saying,

"Well, There's you, the angel of Kindness, The angel of Laughter and angel of Loyalty" Pointing at Fluttershy, then Pinkie Pie and then Rainbow Dash.

Twilight cut in before Lils could continue,

"And I presume Rarity is the 'angel' of generosity, Applejack is Honesty and I'm Magic, Correct?"

Lils giggled and nodded.

"She can see our element? So, What's the big deal?" Rainbow says in her usual manner.

Now it was Twilights turn to be cut off, as Granny Smith matter-of-factly says,

"Now, Ah don't think she see your just as your elements, Ah think she see's something more"

Before any pony could say anything more, the sound of galloping pegasus is heard from outside.

Big Mac opens the doors to the barn just in time for the group to see two royal carriages land.

Numerous ponies spoke at once but they all said the same thing,

"What's Going On?"


End file.
